This invention is related to fifth wheel type trailer hitches which are removably mountable on a towing vehicle. More particularly, the invention is a fifth wheel type trailer hitch which is mountable on the bed of a truck or on the bumper of a truck and which can be easily removed from the vehicle.
Numerous types of fifth wheel trailer hitches are known in the prior art for pulling trailers. However, these known prior art hitches are generally permanently mounted with the vehicles, however, some are removably mounted. Of those hitches which are movably mountable with a vehicle they generally require a large or broad base of support for stability. In order to have a broad base of support these hitches must have a broad or rather large mounting fixture permanently mounted in the bed of a truck. This mounting fixture generally not removable from a truck bed because it must be permanently secured to the truck to rigidly mount the hitch. Because this mount is relatively large it prevents any significant use of the truck for carrying other loads when the removable part of the hitch is removed. As a rule, the permanently installed mounting fixture extends transverse to the truck bed across a center portion of the bed and it extends upward from the bottom of the bed. This type of fixture would obviously prevent the truck from being used to carry lengthy or large size loads to prevent damage to the mounting fixture or the cargo.